A What If
by solkar2692
Summary: Inspired by this tumbler post but somewhat different. I added a couple new scenes that I thought would be enjoyable. Rated T for character death and blood and romance and explosions I guess. One where Arasol has a happy ending, in a way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

(Third person's POV)

"So what occasion is going on that you came to visit me?" Aradia questioned the troll at her door.

"Well I thought I should meet Sollux's girlfriend face-to-face since he won't shut up about you" the troll said.

"Well come on in I was just talking to Terezi about Tavros's accident that Vriska caused" Aradia informed the troll, who is now sitting on her couch on his portable husktop.

Aradia turned back to hers.

AA: yeah  
AA: wh0 was he anyway  
GC: PR3TTY SUR3 1T WAS VR1SKAS FR13ND  
AA: what was he d0ing there  
AA: watching us  
GC: WHO KNOWS  
GC: H3S NOT R34LLY H3R FR13ND THOUGH  
GC: YOU SHOULD S33 HOW H3 T4LKS 4BOUT H3R B3H1ND H3R B4CK  
GC: SH3 H4S NO 1D34 HOW B4D H3S PL4Y1NG H3R  
GC: BUT TH3N 1 DONT TH1NK H3 KNOWS HOW B4D SH3S PL4Y1NG H1M 31TH3R  
GC: S33 1TS COMPL1C4T3D  
GC: YOU R34LLY N33D TO ST4Y OUT OF 1T 4ND L3T M3 D34L W1TH TH1S  
AA: i guess s0  
AA: i feel p0werless sitting here d0ing n0thing th0ugh  
AA: its like she wins even if y0u get her back!  
GC: DONT TH1NK OF 1T TH4T W4Y  
GC: 1 KNOW HOW TO STOP H3R  
GC: TRUST M3  
AA: i guess 0ur gaming days are 0ver then  
AA: us f0ur at least  
GC: Y3P  
GC: 1M PR3TTY MUCH DON3 W1TH H3R

The voices are telling her to make Vriska pay, she can't just go and hurt her Flarp partner and she just can't get away with it without consequences.

So unknown to her guest she conquered up dead demon trolls to haunt Vriska as payback.

After that she stopped trolling Terezi and went to make small talk to her guest.

"So you wanted to meet me face-to-face, what do you want to talk about?" Aradia questioned the troll.

"Yeah like where is this going, between you and him" The troll asked, setting his husktop aside.

"Well it's not any of your concern, why must I ask do you want to know." Aradia asked an eyebrow rose.

"Well he has been my moirail for quite some time and I care for him greatly and you seem very nice and fun considering you and him go on adventures, so I want to get to know you better, if we hated each other it would be awkward for him" the other troll smiled.

They talked for some time until Aradia heard her husk top go off.

"Excuse me, someone is trolling me" she said, getting up.

"Maybe it's your boyfriend" the other troll snickered.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

AG: Araaaaaaaadiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa.  
AA: what  
AG: Nice trick! With the ghosts and all. Man, you got me pretty good.  
AA: id rather n0t talk t0 y0u  
AG: Fair enough!  
AG: Just wanted to say I'm sorry, that's all.  
AA: im n0t the 0ne y0u sh0uld ap0l0gize t0  
AG: Yeah I know. I'll make it up to him some day. Don't worry!  
AG: Anyway, hey guess what?  
AG: I've got a message for you from your 8oyfriend.  
AG: He's outside your hive right now!  
AA: n0t falling f0r it  
AG: Take a look.  
AA: i d0nt see anything 0ut there  
AG: Well ok, I'm just the messenger. If you want to risk missing him then suit yourself.  
AG: L8er!

"Does she think she could really fool me" Aradia said, walking towards her window.

"What happened?" asked the other troll, confusion all over their face.

"Vriska is being a sore loser and she said that Sollux was right outside my hive" Aradia answered, looking outside. All she saw was the night sky until she saw a tiny bit of blue and red sparks in the distance; she got a smile on her face.

"Sollux?" she muttered, turning towards her guest.

"She was right, but why at this moment he would have trolled me if he was visiting?" she said, running outside, not caring if her guest was following her or not.

She waited outside to see him getting closer.

"Sollux!" she yelled, waving her hand, but didn't get a reply back, that was weird, but she shrugged it off.

It wasn't until he was closer did she notice something was wrong, he had something in his hand, it look like a jar or something and he had bright yellow substance falling from his mouth. He didn't have his glasses on and his eyes were smoking, like a lot.

Unknown to her, her husktop sounded off, the message never to be seen until later on.

AG: Arrivederci, Megido.

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

He was closer now that the red and blue flickered back and forth on her.

"Sollux?" She whispered, taking a step back, only to be greeted by Sollux, shooting blasts of red and blue psychic energy, but before she could be contacted by the heat, she felt a hard object crash into her and she rolled away.

"Why the hell were you just standing there, you could have been killed Aradia" her guest said to her, standing up and coveingr her, taking out their weapons to prepare for a likely strife.

"Go get help, go to the nearest planet and get them, quickly" her guest asked her, holding their weapons up.

She quickly nodded and rushed to her feet.

"Use this it might help" she handed her saver her whip, in hopes it will help while she is away.

"Thanks now go" she nodded and used her psychic powers to help boost her flight and dashed off, Sollux was turning to chase after her, when the said whip caught his hand and forced him back to the guest.

'Let's dance" was the guest only reply, before the strife started.

A/N: I don't know why I wrote this, maybe I like hurting him, I really don't, but inspired by this tumbler post post/34930270721/what-if-vriska-went-about-her-rev enge-a-bit, but somewhat different.

The post sort of sprouted this idea in my head, only a little different because it just came I think the person is a little OOC, but hey maybe it will be interesting.

I do not own Homestuck or any of the used characters used, they all belong to Andrew Hussie. These are the actual logs used in canon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Aradia's POV)

I speed up the boost and I had landed on a soft land, I looked around and saw snow like grounds. I looked up to see mountains of sugar cubes and….is that a tea pot over there.

Where am i?

I walked around seeing if I could find a hive near here. Oh gog Sollux please, please don't do anything stupid, I swear when I find out that someone did this to you, I'm gonna slowly and painfully cull them.

"Hello please someone answer me" I yelled out, I feel like I've been walking around for hours.

"Please answer me, it might be too late." I muttered, I am able to hear the dead and I fear one of the two people I left will join them.

"Who's there?" I looked for the voice only to find two sets of horns in the distance; one out of the two pairs had a broken one.

"Hello, please help me" I asked them, running up to them, but keeping distance to show I mean no harm.

"Please help me, my matesprit needs help, I left him with a friend of both of us, but I'm afraid he might do something stupid, he is a psionic and I am in need of serious help please I beg of you" I asked, no pleaded with them.

The small one, she has a blue hat on with a forest green coat on and cat like blue colored shoes.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Aradia Megido" I answered, they are higher blood colors then me, but I hope they help me.

"Aradia, I'm furriends with Terezi she talks about you sometimes, it's wonderful to meet you" she said cheerfully, coming up to me and shaking my hand.

"Nepeta, you need to stay with me, we don't know if she's trustworthy to us" The other guy said, looking at Nepeta but glancing at me.

"Equius, if she's a furriend of Terezi, she's a furriend of mine, besides she looks pretty" she smiles at him, still holding my hand, this is wonderful and all, but hello two friends fighting back home and I want to get there before one of them joins the dead voices.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but Nepeta do you know them by any chance" I asked hoping she does know my guest.

"Oh yeah I know them, Equius does too, why what's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned.

"The reason I came here is because they begged me to find help, my other friend has had some mind honey and you know what it does right." I asked hoping to quicken the conversation so we can leave.

"Equius said no matter the circumstances do you ever eat mind honey" She answered looking at Equius to see he was pleased with the answer.

"Well that's the thing, he eat the mind honey and now is in a strife with them and I came here to get help stop him or keep him from hurting anyone else or especially himself, may I ask his you are string enough?" I asked.

"Ohh yeesss, Equius is the strongest troll ever, but I'm pretty strong myself you know" She answered.

"Great so I beg you to please follow me back" I asked her, she nodded and turned to Equius, how didn't reply.

"Please I need your help Equius" I told him, hoping he'd come, I need all the help I can get.

'Equius they're in trouble we need to help them, purrlease" she asked him, trying to convince him to join us.

He stood there, just observing me, I feel uncomfortable in his gaze, but this is for Sollux. I need to do this for him.

"Please" I begged him.

He stood there for a few more moments.

"Lead us the way to your planet." He finally said walking ahead of us, just for Nepeta to pounce onto his shoulders, it didn't seem to faze him for he kept walking.

After a while of walking, Nepeta turned to me.

"How did you get here Aradia" she asked me.

"I have psychic abilities, but I must have used to much to come here, your planet was far away, I don't know how far I traveled until I got here" I answered her.

"That's okay, Equius has this gate portal opened and we should be there in a jiffy" she said calmly.

She was right Equius went to a location where you can see a blue gate opened there.

"Please tell me the name of your planet" he asked, looking at me, I can see some of his eyes, because he was kneeling towards it.

"Land of Quartz and Melody" I told him, please hurry; I've wasted too much time here.

"Okay its ready come on then" Equius said.

We passed through there and we were back on my planet, but my hive was still far away.

"WHY DID YOU GET US SO FAR FORM MY HIVE" I yelled, I'm so fucking worried something bad has happened, I don't even pay attention to the voices anymore because I'm to frighten to hear them.

"Please I apologize for this, but if you are in a hurry please lead us the way." He told me, gesturing me forward. Like hell I'm gonna pass this now.

I ran all the way there, having to see quick back glances to see if they were still following me, Nepeta was almost right next to me, she must be a fast runner, Equius shortly behind.

We run until I see where my hive is supposed to be, but it's not there.

Oh gog please, please don't tell me it's what I think it is.

I see a small figure lying on the ground, I can't make out any color so I hope that is a good sign.

As the closer we got the more I can make it out that the person on the ground was Sollux, he seemed un-harmed thank gog, but where is our friend.

"Sollux" I yelled as I ran to him, placing his head on my lap. He's unconscious, but still breathing. Oh gog he is okay, he's okay.

I feel a wet substance running down my face and I realized I've been crying.

" _, where are you" Nepeta yelled, worried for our friend.

Come to think of it where is he, I look around only to see blood stains near my broken hive.

"Oh no" I said, Equius must have been looking at my direction because he went to go pick up some rocks.

"There's so much blood, how could he do this to a troll" Nepeta muttered, joining Equius in searching for them. I don't want to hear the voices; I pray they're still alive.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Nepeta screamed, pointing at something, I rushed to see what it is, it was them, their body had a huge blood stain in the middle of their chest and blood coming from everywhere, they skin and hair and clothes were burned a little and the only thing keeping them from view is a fallen rock on their side. It was a horrible sight.

I heard a groan coming from Sollux and I rushed forward to him, seeing Nepeta run to Equius in tears of losing our friend.

"Oh gog my head" he muttered, clutching his head in pain.

"Sollux, listen to me don't move" I told him gently, holding him close to me.

"AA, what the heck am I doing here?" Sollux said, trying to focus on my voice.

"Sollux, what where you doing before you got here" I asked him.

"I was talking to Vrithka, the wanted thomething, but I ignored her, then I blacked out and here I am" he told me the best he could, he's still trying to figure out what he is doing here.

"Sollux I'm so sorry" I hugged him tightly to me, he will be devastated.

'What happened, what the hell are Nepeta and Equiuth doing here" so he knows them, great.

"What happened, Nepeta why are you crying and OH GOG AA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HIVE" he screamed looking at my hive's destruction.

"It's okay Sollux, I'm here" I told him helping him up and trying to make him look away. Equius started gathering the body in his arms, please leave quickly Equius.

"No AA, what happened, why am I…" Sollux stopped short; he turned around to see Equius holding the body, the body of his dead moirail.

"No" he shook his head, he counted shaking it, "No, no, no, no, no" tears are forming in his eyes. Equius please leave already.

"NO" he broke down, collapsing to his knees.

A/N: If you still have not got the plot yet, basically I am recreating Aradia's life when she died, to being a sprite, then a robot, then God Tier, but I'm taking her out and putting Sollux's Moirail in this story, let's see if you can guess the person before the third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Moirail's POV)

"So what occasion is going on that you came to visit me?" Aradia questioned me at her door.

"Well I thought I should meet Sollux's girlfriend face-to-face since he won't shut up about you" I told her, wanting to get to know my moirail's very soon to be matesprit.

"Well come on in I was just talking to Terezi about Tavros's accident that Vriska caused" Aradia informed me, while I was sitting on her couch on my portable husktop.

Aradia turned back to hers. I turned mine on to see this.

Began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

After a few minutes of talking to her I logged off and saw Aradia doing the same and came over to the couch.

"So you wanted to meet me face-to-face, what do you want to talk about?" Aradia questioned me, sitting next to me.

"Yeah like where is this going, between you and him" I asked, setting my husktop aside.

"Well it's not any of your concern, why must I ask do you want to know." Aradia asked an eyebrow rose as well.

"Well he has been my moirail for quite some time and I care for him greatly and you seem very nice and fun considering you and him go on adventures, so I want to get to know you better, if we hated each other it would be awkward for him" I smiled at her.

We talked for some time until Aradia heard her husk top go off.

"Excuse me, someone is trolling me" she said, getting up.

"Maybe it's your boyfriend" I snickered. Ha she blushed, maybe it was Sollux.

After and few minutes she got up.

"Does she think she could really fool me" Aradia said, walking towards her window.

"What happened?" I asked confused on what happened.

"Vriska is being a sore loser and she said that Sollux was right outside my hive" Aradia answered, looking outside. She must have seen something because she got this smile on her face.

"Sollux?" she muttered looking towards me now.

"She was right, but why at this moment he would have trolled me if he was visiting?" she said, running outside, I followed her, but kept a good distance, I never did tell Sollux I was coming here, and apparently neither did he because I also saw red and blue sparks from the distance. I'm getting that awful feeling here.

"Sollux!" she yelled, waving her hand, wow my moirail's a douche because he didn't reply back and he usually does for me.

"Sollux?" She whispered, taking a step back, oh shit I knew something was going to happen, she can't die.

As Sollux shoot blasts of red and blue psychic energy, I jumped behind her knocking both her and me to the ground.

"Why the hell were you just standing there, you could have been killed Aradia" I yelled at her while taking out my weapons, standing in front of her.

"Go get help, go to the nearest planet and get them, quickly" I told her, trying to figure a way to help Sollux, but he just looked angry.

"Use this it might help" I turned to see she was giving me her whip.

"Thanks now go" I told her, not knowing how long we have before Sollux tries again to kill her or both of us.

She floated away, getting away from us very fast, Sollux tried to get her, but I used the whip to catch one of his hands and pulled him to face me again.

"Let's dance" I muttered, before the strife between us began.

I pulled the whip hard as I could and jumped up to hit him in the head with the back of my weapon, hard enough for him to fall down, but as we were falling I felt his psionics push me away, causing me to smash into the hive behind me, oh fuck that hurt.

"SOLLUX SNAP OUT OF IT" I yelled at him while getting up from the ground.

He didn't answer and I swear, I swear to gog I saw Vriska's symbol on his forehead for a second.

So she was behind it, Aradia did say Vriska was being a sore loser, but sending Aradia's own matesprit to get her back by mind controlling him is unbelievable.

"VRISKA LET FUCKING GO OF SOLLUX'S MIND" I yelled hoping she would hear, but most likely not.

Sollux just shoot a beam of red and blue to me, but I escaped at the last second, but not before he got me a little burn, creating some small holes in my pants. Who cares I'll change the pants later, but I have to be quick so I run until I was behind in from the ground, I threw my weapon and it hurt him a little from behind.

"Sollux stop, I know you never want to hurt anybody" I yelled, still trying to get him back, he told me Vriska can get into his head half the time.

He just shoot beams at me again, his time getting my leg, it hurt like hell, but he wasn't done yet, he raised me and brought me closer to the sky, close enough to see him face-to-face up close.

I reached out and tried to get him, but he just flew me around until I was slightly dizzy, I could barely see him, but I know he was charging up his optic blasts, his deadliest move, I could feel tears running down my face this time, he threw me a couple of times to the walls of Aradia's hive.

"Sollux, stop please, don't do this, fight her control this isn't you, you are stronger than her fight it." I pleaded to him one last time; he looked like he didn't care nor listened. This is the end; I always thought I'd die a different way, never by Sollux's hand.

"Please" I said one last time before he shoot me straight at my chest, but he also let go of his hold on me so he literally blew me away, if the pain in my chest wasn't enough, he burning pain just kept coming and I felt my body slam into Aradia's hive and making some rocks collapse on top of me, crushing what was left of my life if the optic blast didn't kill me.

I never thought I'd die that way, but too late now, it's okay, I feel fine now, my bad you don't even know who I am don't you?

My name is KARKAT VANTAS and I'm re-telling the night my moirail, under the control of one huge spider bitch's powers, killed me in attempt to kill his matesprit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Sollux's POV)

I am a horrible troll, the worst I don't deserve to even live anymore.

AA told me it wasn't my fault, that it was Vriska trying to get her back by using me, but KK was with her, they were getting to know each other for my sake.

AA said he acted different, like he was trying to act like a normal troll and be friends with her because we are moirails, or were moirails.

It doesn't matter, I heard him with the voices and I was with him when it happened I remember when it happened.

(Flashback)

"AND SO YOU SHOULD STOP COMPLAINING YOU PATHETIC LITTLE GRUBFUCKER" he was yelling because we were watching one of his dumb rom-coms and I was complaining a bit, but we continued watching it.

"_SOLLUX SNAP OUT OF IT" _Huh?

"Did you thay thomething KK?" I asked him.

"Yeah I told you to get out of that imaginary world of your and come back down to alternia" it sounded similar so I didn't think any of it.

"_Please" _again I looked towards him, but he looked at me too.

"Watch the fucking movie it's getting to the good part Sollux" he told me looking back to it, I was wondering if I heard him right or not.

If I thought more of it, if I didn't play it off as him telling me to watch that damn movie, than I would have figured it out that he was going to die, maybe I could have done something like not talk to Vriska and never let him out of my sight.

Maybe if I was a better moirail than he would still be alive right now.

I'm in my hive, on the couch and crying, grieving over the lost of my one true best friend, one that I took his life, I swear if he was alive he would be over here and smacking me until I stop being a "sad little pathetic grubfucker" and we'd watch either one of his rom-coms or if he was really concerned for me one of my movies.

I haven't seen anyone or talked to anyone in days not even AA and she have been trying to get me for a longer time then the others.

I have messages from AA and Gamzee, he and KK were close if we weren't moirails I'm pretty sure they would be, Kanaya, Terezi, and Nepeta, I was surprised and full of guilt when I saw her handle, KK told me he was pretty sure he had red feelings for our little cat girl, because he was too confused with TZ, but he felt red for Nepeta, I knew she felt the same way and know she'll never know, another life I've possibly ruined.

I got more messages from AA than everyone else, I lost track of time and I didn't care, I wanted to die, how could I do that to him why, why, why. AA said it wasn't my fault, but I was the one that killed him hell I fired him into coal.

I don't know how I feel asleep, but I woke up to being dumped into my Ablution trap and saw it was AA that dumped me there, what was she doing here?

"Sollux I know that you are going through a rough time, but killing yourself from isolation and starvation wouldn't be how Karkat would want to see you." The second she mentioned his name I just sat there and started crying a little.

She hugged me and paps me, I don't deserve her comfort, I don't deserve to be alive when I heard another set of footsteps, this time they were light and sort of hollow.

"She's right dumbass, stop crying over spilled milk and get over it already or else you might as well just die already" it sounded like him, but it was emotionless and hollow, while his was full of life and angry in his words.

I looked where I heard it and screamed when I Karkat, he was alive? How? Why? I killed him why is he talking to me and I can see him.

"Sollux calm down, remember I can summon spirits to I brought Karkat back to help you" Aradia was trying to calm me down while that…ghost was just standing there emotionless.

"That'th not him, that'th not him" I kept saying over and over, refusing to believe it, I know she could summon the dead, but never thought she would use it for me and to bring this….this wasn't even my best friend, my moirail anymore.

It was a dead ghost that AA brought back temporarily,

"It is me, but in a way not the same anymore, but I'm okay with it" he shrugged, how can he be so calm about this.

"Sollux this is Karkat okay, this is really his ghost and you aren't going crazy so snap out of it and come back to us Sollux" Aradia said, still trying to calm me down, after awhile I did and looked at her, she gave me a gentle kiss and then gave me another on my forehead.

"Should I go now? I sort of wanna check a few things out while I still have time left, not that it matters, but I'm okay with that?" he asked, this isn't Karkat anymore, just a heartless ghost version of him and I don't wanna see him anymore.

"AA get him away that'th not KK, KK's gone and It'th all my fault" I sobbed to her, not caring if I looked weak I wanted that fake away from me, far away.

He just kept looking at me with those white dead eyes and something…something was different….I can't fucking believe it.

His sign

His symbol

His Cancer symbol is now..

His….

His _Candy red blood color _

He sees me and looks at his sweater "Oh yeah…..I thought when she brought me back…..why not I'm already dead" and then he just shrug's like it's nothing.

This is not my Karkat…..my moirail would never, EVER, show anyone his blood color..I found out by accident and he made me swear never to tell…..and yet this….this FRAUD was going around with it on there….

This is the worst nightmare come true…and it's all **my fault**.


End file.
